nightmareasylumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sleepover Murders
'The Sleepover Murders '''is an upcoming slasher film which is not connected to The Sleepover Massacre. Plot The film begins when Brady, a high school slacker, goes to buy some drugs from his dealer. However, the dealer has been murdered and replaced by a man in a black coat. He offers to let Brady try out crystal weed, a new drug, for free, telling him that he will be one of the first to take it. Brady agrees and later heads over to his girlfriend Jill's house, where they both take some crystal weed. In a drug induced frenzy, they have some weird sex, but Jill dies when she has an orgasm. Brady disposes of her body and goes home, where he passes out. The next day, Brady's sister Rachel comes home from school, and we learn that she is having a sleepover with her friends that night. Brady has a strange dream and then wakes up, and is horrified to see a vision of Jill, completely naked, who berates him for "killing her" and tells him that she won't stop tormenting him unless he kills everyone in the house. Still suffering from the effects of the drugs, Brady agrees. Soon, Rachel's friends Kelly, Sam and Tina, who tells her that their other friend, Keri, will join them later. The girls go upstairs, allowing Brady to murder his mother and sister. The girls get changed into their PJs before Kelly and Sam go to the bathroom together, where they chat about boys and such. Keri then arrives with her boyfriend Tim and his friend Barry, who she has set up with Tina. While Rachel, Kelly and Sam sit around telling ghost stories, Keri and Tina take Tim and Barry into Brady's room and have sex with them. Afterward, the boys go outside to pee behind Rachel's shed, while Keri goes to the bathroom. Brady hides behind the door and then strangles her. When Tina, who also needs to go, gets fed up waiting, she barges in and is also killed by Brady. He then goes outside and kills the boys by knocking their heads together. While snooping around, Sam finds Brady's leftover drugs stash and pressures the others into trying some. The trio gets high and begin to experiment with each other sexually, which Sam calls the college experience. After they are done, the girls need to go to the toilet but the door is locked, so they decide to go out and go behind the shed. When Rachel and Sam are finished, Kelly sheepishly reveals that she needs to do more than pee. The other two go back inside, while Brady bursts out of the shadows and kills Kelly. Brady follows the other two back upstairs, where he attacks them. Rachel dives into the corner but Brady kills Sam. Jill appears and goads Brady to deliver the final blow, but he can't bring himself to do it and he turns on Jill, slashing at her. However, as she is only an apparition, it does no harm. With only one option of escape left, Brady stabs himself and dies. Script Excerpts [''Keri and Tina walk into Brady's room, followed by Tim and Barry] Tim: So what's goin' on here? [Keri whispers something to Tina, who giggles] Tim: C'mon, are you girls just gone stand around talking or are we gonna do something? [Keri and Tina look at each other and smile] Keri: Well, boys, if you insist... Tina: If you have a heart condition, look away now... [Keri and Tina remove their tops and show the boys their breasts. Cut to Tim and Barry looking on while the girls laugh. Cut to Keri falling onto the bed as Tim climbs on top of her. Cut to Barry lying down on the bed as Tina staddles him. Cut to Tim removing Keri's underwear. Cut to Tina removing Barry's underwear. Cut back to the other girls] Sam: Then, there was a knock at the door... Kelly: Sam, you told us this one before! It's not even scary! Sam: Shut up, Kelly, like you can do better. Kelly: Sure I can. Sam: Really? Rachel: Go on then, tell us Kelly! Kelly: Alright, I'm gonna tell you a story so scary that you're gonna piss your pants... [Cut to wide shot of Brady's room. Tina is riding on top of Barry and Tim is riding on top of Keri. Cut to close up of Barry's face, followed by close up of Tim and Keri. Tim rolls over and pulls Keri on top of him. Cut back to Barry and Tina. Barry rolls over and pins Tina underneath him. Cut back to the other girls] Kelly: Boo! [The other girls scream] Sam: Ah Jesus Kelly. Kelly: Oh, did I scare you Sam? Sam: Scare me? You made me wet myself a little! [Sam flashes the crotch of her panties so show that they are stained. The others laugh. Cut back to Brady's room. Cut to close up of Tim] Tim: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh god, oh, oh, oh god! Yes! Ooooh... Keri: Jesus Tim when we fuck you make more noise than me! Tim: That's cause I'm gonna...fucking come... [Tim pulls a face before releasing a long sigh. Cut to shot of Keri on top of him, smiling and sighing. Cut to Barry and Tina, staring into each other's eyes] Barry: I think I'm... Tina: Do it! Barry: I think I'm gonna... Tina: Yeah, do it. Barry: Oh god I'm gonna come! [Cut to shot over Tina's face from over Barry's shoulder] Tina: Fucking do it! [Cut back to lower shot of both of them. Barry kisses her passionately before they pull apart and he slowly rolls off of her. Cut to Tim and Keri watching from their bed] Tim: Woah, congratulations man! That was some fucking finish. [Cut to Barry and Tina lying next to each other on the bed. They exchange glances before Barry gets up and pulls a shirt on. Tina doesn't move, but looks away] Barry: I gotta pee. Tim: Me too. Keri: Well, so do I! Barry: We'll take turns. I'll go first. Keri: Bullshit pencil dick. I gotta go pretty bad. [Barry looks out the window] Barry: Just go behind Rachel's shed. She won't know, and even she does, she won't mind. Keri: Fuck off! I'm a lady, and ladies don't pee behind sheds in the freezing cold. Tim: Alright, everyone calm down. Look, Barry and I, we'll go outside and go behind the shed. You, m'lady, are free to use the bathroom. Everyone happy? [Barry looks over at Tina, who is lying on her side and facing away from him] Barry: Yeah, sure. [Tim and Barry leave the room and go downstairs. Keri pulls on a shirt and some underwear and comes over and sits on the edge of the bed. She reaches out and holds Tina's hand] Keri: Hey, baby, you alright? Tina: Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Everything's fine. Keri: Well...alright. But just remember you can tell me if they aren't, OK? Tina: Sure. [Keri sighs and leaves the room. Cut to Keri entering the bathroom. As she closes the door, Brady is revealed to be standing behind it. He grabs her from behind and begins to choke her. Cut to outside of the house. Tim and Barry come out into the garden and walk down behind the shed. Standing in the dark, they start to urinate] Tim: So, um, hey man, everything OK? Barry: Yeah sure, just fine. Why wouldn't they be? Tim: Well, things just seemed a little...off back there. I mean, you fucked Tina's brains out and then it seemed like you were pissed off with each other... Barry: I don't know man. She's different. She's not like the others. I like her man. Like, I really like her. I want her to more than just a booty call, y'know? Tim: Sure bro I'm all for romance and all that shit but what happened back there was just weird. Why was everything so hostile. Barry: OK, I'll be honest here. When, we were, y'know, doing it, in the heat of the moment, I leaned in and whispered in her ear that I loved her. It was really weird and then I didn't know what else to say. Then she started getting really aggressive in the way she was screwing me...it was messed up but sorta kinky. Tim: So she's weird. You two are perfect together. [Cut to Tina on the bed. She gets up and walks out onto the landing, competely naked. She bangs on the bathroom door] Tina: Hey, Keri, hurry the fuck up in there! I need to fucking pee! [She waits for a second, but nothing happens] Tina: Fuck's sake! Open the door or else I'm coming in! [Still no response] Tina: Alright, I'm coming in! [Tina opens the door and finds Keri lying on the floor dead. She falls to her knees] Tina: Keri? Oh god, Keri! Help! Keri, fuck, c'mon wake up... [Brady appears in the bath and kicks Tina in the face. She rolls onto her back, barely concious. Brady kicks the door shut as he stands over her. Cut back to Tim and Barry. Brady steps forward and becomes visible in the moonlight behind them, but they don't notice him. He begins to walk towards them while they continue talking] Barry: Maybe I should...ask her out? I mean, do you think it would be a good idea? Tim: Look, go for it man. Better than to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all. [Brady grabs them by their heads and jerks them to the side before slamming them together. He releases them and their bodies fall to his feet] Deaths Drug dealer - Killed by the Man in Black offscreen Jill - Takes crystal weed and dies when having an orgasm Rachel's mother - Stabbed Rachel's sister - Stabbed Keri - Strangled Tina - Killed offscreen Tim and Barry - Heads knocked together Kelly - Neck snapped Sam - Throat slashed Brady - Self-inflicted knife wound Sex and Nudity Brady and Jill have sex at the start of the film while high on drugs. Jill's ghost is naked for all of her appearances. Rachel is seen showering. The girls are seen changing clothes. Kelly and Sam are both seen peeing. Keri has sex with Tim and Tina has sex with Barry. Rachel, Sam and Kelly have sex. The girls are seen peeing behind the shed. Category:Films